Shadow of the dragons
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Mason only expected to duel Clair in a Pokemon battle... But when a threat that hasn't been seen before rears it's head, he and the dragon master must work together. Doesn't follow games or anime. Chapters Wednesday.
1. Queen of the dragons

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pokémon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

Clair continued running as she reached for her Dragonair while the Team Rocket and Cypher thugs continued to chase her.

She could only hope that Mason was ok, she thought back to the events of a few months ago where this had started.

**(Blackthorn City, 3 , months ago)**

Dragonair continued to swim in the pool as Clair watched, it had been months since she had a decent challenge not many had challenged the dragon master.

It was good to win, but it also bored her to no end to see so many be unable to defeat her.

"Drag?" Dragonair asked as it raised its head from the water, Clair reached out and patted it on the head

"It's ok, girl, just relax and enjoy the swim… It isn't like we're going to get another challenger for some time… The last one lost to your dragon pulse." Clair stated, she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

"I'm guessing your Clair? Master of all dragon Pokémon?" The boy asked, he looked nearly her age, she was about to answer before someone ran up.

"Ms. Clair! Somethings happening, we've been seeing Pokémon vanishing left and right!" The person yelled, Clair pulled her boots over her feet and flipped to her feet.

"What is it?" Clair asked, the man continued to talk and ramble incoherently.

"I saw some guys with a big R on their chest, and guys with weird armor! They were just attacking everyone around and capturing Pokémon left and right, nobody could stop them!" The man said, the boy sighed.

"I'm going to take a look…. You need to get the police." Clair said, she turned to the boy.

"If you have a single Pokémon able to battle at all, then you come along too… Dragonair, return." Clair stated before she pulled a Poke ball off her belt and used it to return Dragonair to her.

She put the Poke Ball await and walked away, the boy followed onto the platform as it moved towards the entrance to the gym.

"Guys in armor…. I don't know guys in armor, but the other guys sound like team Rocket, what would they be doing here with dozens of dragon Pokémon… What am I saying, of course they'd try and steal more Pokémon, why would I think that?" Clair stated, spinning the Poke Ball in her hand.

"I just got here and this happens, just my luck…. Just lovely." The boy said before he turned to look at Clair, he smoothed his blue jacket and pants and looked at his blackish blue sneakers and crimson cap.

"I'm Mason by the way, I only really have 2 or 3 Pokémon, I had left the others back in the Pokémon center… All 2…." Mason stated, Clair nodded.

"Well, there's been rules that are changing on Pokémon battles, like being allowed to have 8 Pokémon instead of 6…. I was about to get my other Pokémon from Nurse Joy, but this happened… I really didn't see something like this coming… But things happen, and I have a duty to help the people of Blackthorn City… Its where, I grew up." Clair stated, spinning Dragonair's Poke ball once more as the platform reached the door.

"Meet me near at the Riverhead Falls… That would be where a lot of the Dragon Pokémon are and where Team Rocket and all of those guys in armor, we heard about would be." Clair ordered, she wasn't used to being so bossy, at least not at the moment.

Mason nodded and he left to go get the other Pokémon he had as Clair let Dragonair out of its Poke ball.

"Let's go Dragonair." Clair ordered, the Pokémon nodded and bent down to allow Clair to climb onto her back which she did before the Pokémon spread it wings and took off into the air.

"I seriously need to get more training…" Mason stated as he watched the dragon Gym leader fly into the air and vanish, he crossed his arms and patted the Poke Balls on his waist before he turned and walked away, eager to get his Pokémon and deal with team Rocket.

Then he would fight Clair like he had come to do. He rushed away.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect! First chapters aren't my thing. I got this idea from replaying some of the Pokémon games. I also want to point out this story doesn't follow the games or show. Next chapter will show Mason and Clair fighting the men at the falls and will be on next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story will be about Flannery, Astrid or Cynthia.**


	2. Water Wars

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Dragon. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Blackthorn City)**

Clair leapt off Dragonair as the Pokémon leapt into the water, Clair also drew another Poke ball and tossed it into the air

Kingdra popped into the water before she heard running behind her.

A squad of Team Rocket thugs with Koffing and Zubats stepped out to greet her.

Another squad, those being the armored soldiers she heard blocked her, a Sealeo and Sharpedo in the water and Seviper and Dostox in the air.

"That's the Gym Leader, she fell right into our trap!" One of the Team Rocket Grunts said before Clair saw Seviper whip a Poison Tail at Dragonair.

The Pokémon vanished under the wave for a moment before another voice cut them off.

"Croconaw, use Hydro Pump, Vaporeon, Ice Beam!" The voice yelled, Croconaw leapt out of the water and blasted a beam of water which slammed into the Dustox. It was knocked it out of the air as it slammed into the ground. Croconaw also tackled the owner into the water before Vaporeon leapt off its back.

Vaporeon fired a beam of ice from her mouth which froze 2 of the armored soldiers at the feet and knocked Seviper into the water.

Vaporeon leapt back into the water as Croconaw flipped onto land and growled at the enemies.

Clair turned and saw Mason on land before the grunts reacted.

"Zubat, use Bite! Someone get the boss and tell them that we ran into trouble and to work faster! We didn't bring a lot of people!" The Grunt yelled, one of the grunts nodded and ran off.

"Kingdra, use Dragonbreath!" Clair asked, Kingdra leapt out of the water and slammed 2 of the armored soldiers into the water with a burst of breath. They slammed into the water, the ice on their legs shattering.

One of the Team Rocket Grunts grabbed her, Clair elbowed the thug before Vaporeon tackled the man into the water.

The water exploded as Sharpedo was knocked back by an Iron Tail from Dragonair.

"I'd run if I was you, I have more water Pokémon on me!" Mason yelled before Clair turned to the battle in the water.

"Dragonair, use Thunder Wave!" Clair ordered, Vaporeon leapt out of the water before Kingdra leapt out of the water.

Dragonair flew into the air and blasted out a wave of lightning which shocked Sharpedo and Sealeo out.

"Dang it, we're out!" One of the Team Rocket Grunts ordered, they nodded and ran for it as did 2 of the armored soldiers.

The ones in the water went to retreat before Mason tossed two Poke balls into the air.

One of the soldiers was grasped by Kingler and the other by Poliwrath.

Kingdra dropped down into the water before Dragonair dragged the 2 Team Rocket members into the water.

Croconaw dove into the water as Mason walked around to wave at Clair.

"Not bad for a rookie." Clair teased, Mason chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, my Water Pokémon and the rest of my team saved you. You'd be dead if not for not for them stepping in." Mason said as Clair leaned in to look at the soldiers.

"These guys aren't Team Rocket, their more trained and better equipped than Team Rocket." Clair noted, she turned and looked at the grunts Dragonair was wrapped around.

"You guys both said something of an operation, what is it?" Clair asked, the Grunts laughed.

"You really think we'd tell you if we did know? We'd rather die!" One of the Grunts asked, Mason turned to look at Kingler.

Kingler grasped the Grunt's shoulder and squeezed, not enough to hurt the man, but show them that it could.

"Ok, I'll talk, tell your Kingler to stop!" The Grunt yelled, Kingler did so as Croconaw circled the duo.

"We were hired along with another team of thugs to grab some Pokémon from here! They only told us grab the strongest ones then take them away, I don't know any more than that, I swear!" The thug put in.

"So, we have a small army who hired Team Rocket and another army of thugs to go grab Pokémon…" Clair muttered, she could hear sirens, someone had to have called officer Jenny and the other police.

"Well, that's all they said…." I'm going to go look for them, you can't hide a small army that easy. Mason stated before he started walking away.

"I'm coming with you" Clair said, Mason turned.

"Why? I think I can track down a small army and then tell the police." Mason said, Clair shook her head.

"Because I said so, and because these guys aren't just dangerous, they look like they're going on a rampage." Clair said as she recalled Kingdra.

"Plus, there's no way I'm letting these guys get away. I need to make sure they don't." Clair stated.

"Whatever you say." Mason stated.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it was short and a bit one sided, battles after this will be different. I also want to point out that this story is going to borrow a bit from the Shadow of Lugia game. Next chapter will be next Tuesday and will show Clair and Mason chasing the enemies. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Clair and Korrina's story will be combined into one.**


	3. Forming a plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadow of the Dragon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Blackthorn City)**

Kingdra leapt through the pools of water as Clair dipped her feet into the water.

"You know, for a group of thugs who have no idea what they're doing? They know how to vanish without a trace…" Mason said as he walked over, Croconaw at his side and Vaporeon pacing alongside her owner.

"Well, did you find anything we could use to track them down?" Clair asked with closed eyes, Mason shook his head and sat down near the pool of the water.

"No, they vanished entirely, it's like they weren't even in town. I didn't think guys like this existed." Mason muttered.

"Well, they're be back here soon, they want Pokémon for some project. I know they will come back." Clair said, swishing her feet around the pool as Mason pulled off his shoes and put his feet into the warm water.

"Maybe, but Team Rocket isn't going to tell anything… I've seen these idiots around while I got the other gym badges, they don't crack under pressure." Mason said, Clair nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of that… How did you get so many badges? You don't look older then 17." Clair said with a smirk, Mason huffed in annoyance.

"I'm 18… You barely look older than me, I don't mock you for being a gym leader." Mason said, Clair looked to the side.

"I… I don't have to answer that!" Clair hissed, she was 19, but Mason didn't need to know that, she hated being one of the youngest gym leaders… Not that she wasn't happy to be a gym leader.

"I'm just saying, I fought long and hard to become a Pokémon trainer…. Unlike my brother, who simply got all the Pokémon he wanted given to him… And breezed through Kanto like it was nothing." Mason said, Clair was about to ask something as she looked at the boy in shock when one of the trainers who usually worked for the Gym as a challenge before people fought her ran up.

"Ms. Clair! Those guys are back, their coming in with boats!" The trainer yelled, a minute later, Clair had her boots on and Dragonair was at her owner's side.

"I'll handle them, get the police… Mason, you coming?" Clair asked, Mason pulled on his boots and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll try and make sure they don't get away, you're going to handle them in the meantime?" Mason asked, Clair nodded and made a little motion with her hand.

"Yes, now go! I am the Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon, I think I can handle some thugs in armor and a bunch of amateur robbers." Clair said, Mason rolled his eyes and motioned for his Pokémon to follow him.

"Just try not to get in trouble then, I can trash boats or help you, I can't do both." Mason stated, Clair allowed herself a small smirk as the boy left the gym.

"I don't know you that well, Mason… But I can tell it's going to be a fun battle with you." Clair said as Dragonair allowed Clair to step onto her back as Dragonair rose up and then flew out of the gym.

"Wait, did I give him my Pokegear number?" Clair asked before she cursed, she couldn't really contact Mason if she needed help.

"I'll just have to get Dragonite get him if I need him… Oh this is great, I… Dang it." Clair muttered to herself before she and Dragonair landed, she sneaked through the trees to see where the Team Rocket thugs and their little backup army.

She spotted 2 squads of 4 sneaking into the woods, she rolled her eyes and patted Dragonair.

"Scare them a little, I'll deal with them." Clair ordered, Dragonair nodded and flew off.

"Now… Where is Mason…" Clair asked, she looked around and saw Mason down at the edge of the river, Croconaw was trying to tip over the boats before Kingler crushed the engine in his claw before both Pokémon dove under the water.

"What happened to the boats!?" One of the Grunts yelled before Dragonair slammed into him and knocked him into the water.

Clair could only smile as the Grunts sent out Ekans and Koffing, Vaporeon leapt out of the water and fired Ice Beam.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be much longer. I also want to point out that this story will only have one chapter a week. Next chapter will be on next, next Sunday, and will show Clair and Mason trying to find where Team Rocket and Cipher. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
